


Something unexpected in the worst of times

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Quarantine and chill fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Towards the end of WWI, Felicity Smoak, a nurse at a hospital and is quarantined with Oliver Queen, a soldier recently returned from the war front and Star City's golden boy. What could happen?
Relationships: Moira Queen/Robert Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Sammy's Quarantine and chill fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675861
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	1. The start of the quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's been a while since I've posted any new fics since the finale. But when the quarantine and chill fic drive started I thought why not because I had nothing else to do cause I'm under quarantine like everyone else, I wanted to do something, I haven't written like this before so I decided to do historical quarantine. I haven't written anything like this before so be gentle, please. I don't own anything. DC Comics, DC and the CW does. Kudos, comment, and bookmark, please?

_ Star City, May 1918... _

An alarm blared, and a hand slammed onto the stopper, Felicity Smoak groans as she sits up and stretches. After drinking coffee and eating breakfast, Felicity dresses in stockings, dress, nurse's apron, and hat before she rushes out of her apartment. 

Felicity loved being a nurse, she wanted to help people more than anything so she went to nursing school. She did the work and graduated and went overseas to be a field nurse to help the injured soldiers but it ended when she was injured in the field with second-degree burns on her leg from a grenade so she was sent back to the states in late March. Felicity looks around, trees filled with new leaves and flowers. Several people greeted her as she passed them by. She smiles brightly as she sees Star City General hospital in her sights.

Felicity walks into the hospital to see the ER overloaded with people at the reception desk, clamoring over each other “Oh, my gosh, What has happened?” She exclaims in surprise at the pandemonium. Dr. Ronnie Raymond came towards her as he pushes through the crowd “Nurse Smoak, I'm glad you’re here.” He declares relieved. Felicity stares at him “What happened?” She asks calmly, inside she was freaking out. Ronnie sighs “Early this morning, people came in complaining of chills, fever, and nausea. So we need to act fast.” He says knowingly. A chill rushes down her spine, Felicity nods “Get anyone that has these symptoms away from healthy people and get the healthy people out of this hospital.” She orders urgently. Dr. Raymond nods reverently “Have you seen this before?” He inquires, a curious look in his eye. Felicity swallows and nods “Shortly before I came back to the states, several soldiers came down with the same symptoms quickly turning into something more.” She explains quickly, yelling in his ear but low enough so other people can’t hear.

The ER door burst open, two orderlies pushing a stretcher, carrying a man “Need some help over here!” One of them exclaims. Felicity and Ronnie rush over “What happened?” Ronnie asks as he undoes his stethoscope from his neck. “When we got there, he had passed out and on the way over a fever spiked.” He told Ronnie as Ronnie checked the man's breathing. “One, two, three.” Ronnie counts down as they transfer the man from the stretcher to a vacant bed. Felicity braced herself as she put the IV in his arm. Felicity hates needles, being a nurse didn’t stop that but using them comes with the territory, as she administers the aspirin, Felicity glances at the man and can’t help but think he looks familiar before Ronnie could reply, doors open “Where is my son?!” A woman demands, looking around as an older man and a teenage girl trail behind her. Ronnie looks at a nurse passing by “Hey, Caroline?” He calls out to her. “Yes, Dr. Raymond?” She answers curiously. Ronnie gestures over to the woman “Can you tell her we’re treating her son and that we’ll update her when we can.” He asks politely as he’s taking the man’s vitals. Caroline nods “Yes, Doctor Raymond.” She answers politely and walks over to the woman.

Felicity and Ronnie start to finish working on the man when they hear “Where is my son? Where is Oliver Queen?” She demands harshly, looking around trying to find him. Felicity suppressed a gasp and stared at the man, now she knew why he looks familiar, he’s Oliver Queen, the town’s prodigal son who's come home from the great war. 

“Nurse Smoak, go over there and tell Mrs, Queen about her son.” Dr. Raymond orders curtly. Felicity nods “Sure.” She says before she walks over to Mrs. Queen and a frankly terrified Caroline. “Pardon me, Mrs. Queen, my colleague Dr. Raymond and I have been treating your son, and he’s stable.” She informs the worried mother. Moira scoffs “Finally someone who knows something.” She exclaims in relief. Felicity tightly smiles “Mrs. Queen, has Oliver shown signs of illness since he’s come home?” She questions curiously. Moira shakes her head “No, in the two weeks he’s been home, he’s been fine until this morning.” She answers truthfully. “Are there any injuries that we need to be aware of?” Moira was shocked but kept her face stoic “Some burns but I don't know the extent of them” She answers truthfully. “Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Robert inquires curiously. Felicity exhales deeply “If I’m right, then your son is very sick and you need to get out of here.” She says, deadly serious. Moira, Robert and Thea’s faces turned pale quickly “Ok, we will.” Queen matriarch tells the nurse. As the queens turn to leave, Thea looks at Felicity “Take care of him, please?” She asks with pleading eyes. Felicity hesitates for a moment but nods “I’ll try my best.” She answers with a weak smile. Thea nods and follows her parents out of the hospital.

Felicity went back over to Ronnie and they rolled the bed into the elevator “He has burns that need to be treated.” She updates him, calmly. Ronnie nods “Good I'll make sure there’s a lot before we close the door.” He comments nonchalantly. Felicity looks at her friend and colleague with suspicious eyes “What do you mean?” She inquires “You will stay in the room with Mr. Queen.” He told her, his tone casual as if they were talking about the weather. Felicity looks at him, shocked “What? Why?” She questions indignantly. Ronnie looks at Felicity, seriously “Because I’d rather it be someone who would treat him like a human being not like a piece of meat.” He declares matter-of-factly. ‘ _ Take care of him, please?’ The younger Queen asks.  _ Remembering those words, Felicity nods in agreement “I'd be glad to, Doctor.” She agrees readily.

She didn't blame him. Most of the nurses gossip about Oliver Queen being the most eligible and handsome bachelor in Star city. They would fawn over him, not treat him like the patient that he is, but a piece of meat. The elevator dings, showing that they’ve reached the floor, the doors open and they wheel the bed out of the elevator onto the floor, down the hall and into the last room on the right. 

“Here we are,” Ronnie announces as they settle the IV and bed against the wall. “Ok, let's check that everything is here,” Felicity suggests promptly. Both of them check that the medicine Oliver will need is in the room including things for treating burns, which is “Everything's here so nurse Smoak. Food will be delivered for both of you every day and slid under the door. So This is goodbye and where I leave you.” Ronnie says as he walks out of the room and shuts the door quarantining her and Oliver. 

Felicity takes a deep breath “Ok, Felicity, you can do this. You can take care of this man and not get infected. It will be fine. What’s the worst that could happen? I could get it--” She babbles when she hears a groaning sound. She goes over to Oliver “Oliver, can you hear me?” She questions ungently. Oliver slowly opens his eyes “Who are you? Where am I?” He inquires hoarsely. Felicity small smiles “I’m Felicity Smoak, you're at the hospital and I’m your nurse.” She responds knowingly. Oliver looks at her, confused “Hospital? How did I get here?” He questions curiously. Felicity exhales “Oliver, you fainted. Your family brought you here. Did you have any nausea or chills before you came here?” She inquires again. After hesitating a moment, Oliver nods “Yes. I would barely eat anything and I’d wear heavy layers of clothes because I felt cold.” He answers bluntly. Felicity nods, satisfied with his answers “Good.” She responds happily. 

Oliver starts to get up “Now that that's over with. I need to go.” He states as he swings his legs over to the side. Felicity races over and grabs his hand as he tugs his IV “You can’t. We’re quarantined.” She informs him, seriously. Oliver glares at her “Why are we quarantined?” He questions harshly. Ignoring the tingling feeling of their hands together, she glares at him “Because you have the Spanish flu.” She states matter-of-factly. “I also know that you wouldn’t want Thea or your parents to contract the virus.” She says knowingly. After a few moments under her glare, Oliver groans as he tucks himself back into bed “Fine, I’ll stay.” He declares grumpily before he turns over to his side.

Felicity exhales in relief. Oliver conceded and stayed, but there’s one thing she knows this is going to be an interesting time being in this room with him for an unknown amount of time.


	2. Isolation and freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I did the best I could. I promise to do better next time. People who write historical fics are special because they have a unique eye for these stories, I wrote this to see if I have that unique eye. I don't own any characters at all DC comics, DC and The CW does. Kudos, comment, and bookmark.

* * *

Oliver must have fallen asleep because, after a while, Felicity saw his back muscles relax. Felicity shakes her head, she knows this isn't the ideal situation for either of them but it has to happen. Oliver Queen wasn’t the first she’s seen to be grumpy about being quarantined and he wouldn't be the last. She didn’t know what would happen but she’ll try her damndest to keep him alive. Felicity sits in the chair next to the bed, she might as well monitor him. Looking at his face, he looks so relaxed unlike while awake. Felicity tries not to wake him as she checks his forehead. It’s still warm, so she makes a mental note to take his temperature as soon as he wakes. She hears a knock causing her to rush over to the door “Yes, who is it?” She asks politely. “It’s John Diggle, ma’am. I’ve got yours and Mr. Queen’s lunch.” He informs her, promptly. Felicity nods “Leave it outside the door, please.” She orders knowingly. One thing that sucks about quarantine is not having any contact with anybody on the outside “All right, Nurse Smoak.” He replies before he sets the two trays onto the floor. “Thank you, Mr. Diggle.” She thanks with a small smile. Digg nods “Your welcome. I’ll see you for dinner.” He tells her, before walking away.

When she didn’t hear the footsteps anymore, Felicity opened the door, grabbing the two trays and kicking the door closed “You know you could be more gentle.” Oliver admonishes as he sits up. Felicity glares at him “It’s a little hard when I have two trays of food and no way to close the door.” She quips as she walks over and hands him his tray. Oliver nods “Thank you.” He mutters. 

They eat in silence not knowing what to say to each other, but the quietness irritates Felicity. After they finish, Oliver sighs “Look neither of us wants to be here, but we are so maybe we can start over?” He wonders with a smile. Felicity looks at him, skeptically but then nods “Fine.” She begrudgingly agrees. “Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak.” She reintroduced herself. “Hi, Felicity Smoak, I’m Oliver Queen.” He introduced himself. Oliver’s lips curl in a light smile “Besides I think you’d gone crazy if you didn’t talk the whole time.” He teases. Felicity glowers at him but nods “True, I’ve been known to babble.” She admits truthfully. She collects both their trays and slides them underneath the door.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, if Oliver needed help, Felicity would help him but other than that Felicity and Oliver didn’t talk, mostly because Oliver was resting and Felicity looked after him.

When dinner time rolls around, Oliver observes Felicity “Why did you become a nurse?” He asks curiously before taking a bite of his food. Felicity put down her fork “I wanted to help people but also didn’t want to follow in my mother’s footsteps. I love my mother but becoming a secretary didn’t sound like the right fit.” She explains, her face scrunched up at the image of her being a secretary. Oliver nods, he knows how she feels, he wants to become a teacher not the CEO of Queen Consolidated but it’s expected of him “By the time I graduated, the war started so I went overseas to help wounded soldiers as a field nurse but I got injured and after I healed enough, I was sent back home.” She finished, picking invisible lint off of her nurse uniform.

Oliver smiles at her “Miss Felicity, you're remarkable.” He remarks in awe. Felicity smiles widely at him “Thank you for remarking it.” She says gratefully. Shortly after finishing, Oliver drifted off to sleep, and so did Felicity.

Felicity could hear the pitter-patter of raindrops beat against the window of their room simultaneously with the roll of thunder and lightning flashing underneath her eyelids as she tried to fall asleep. She ignores the booms and flashing, what woke her up was grunting. Confused, Felicity snaps her eyes open to see Oliver thrash around, she rushes over, grabbing his wrists “Oliver everything’s all right.” She tries to soothe him over his grunting while struggling to keep her grip. Within moments she’s whipped over to the other side of the bed onto the floor with Oliver on top of her, pinning her arms down. She realized he thought of her as an enemy “Sorry, about this, Oliver.” She mutters before she kicks him in the balls. Oliver immediately gets off of her. 

Breathing heavily, Oliver slinked away up against the cabinet of supplies, shaking like a leaf “Oliver, everything's all right.” Felicity says soothingly, taking a step towards him. Oliver frantically shakes his head “Stay back!” He exclaims harshly. Felicity flinched at how loud he was but nodded anyway “Ok, I will not come any closer.” She assures calmly. Oliver nods still breathing heavily “I’m sorry.” He whimpers, his voice cracking. Felicity small smiles “It's ok.” She tries to reassure him. Oliver was still breathing heavily “Oliver, I will do some breathing exercises. Will you do them with me?” She asks calmly. She waits to start the exercise until he nods “All right, let’s start.” She declares readily.

“In,” Both take a deep breath “Out,” They both exhale. “In,” “Out,” With each breath, Oliver slowly felt his breathing even out and his heartbeat calm.

Felicity smiles as the lightning outside illuminates his face “May I help you up? Plus, you shouldn't be on the floor not when you're as sick as you are.” She babbles nervously, holding her hand out. Oliver nods slowly “Yes, you may.” He permits cautiously. Felicity steps forward, grabs Oliver’s hand, pulling him up and putting his arm around her neck “Let's get you back into bed.” She breathes. She slowly leads him to the bed where he lays down and she helps him under the covers “I could have done that.” he grumbles irritably. She glares at him “I’m sorry, but you are not in any shape to--” She rants until she yawns. Oliver sighs “Miss Felicity, let’s talk about this in the morning.” He deflects knowingly. Felicity opened her mouth to argue, but she yawned again “Fine. But don’t think we forget the subject.” She declares. Oliver chuckles “Wouldn’t want it any other way.” He says with a forced grin. Felicity goes over to the chair and sits down, closing her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Felicity opened her eyes, wincing as she stretched, she was a little sore from her and Oliver’s tussle last night. She looked at her wrists, there was a hue of purple and black forming on her wrists “I’m so sorry.” Oliver says regretfully. Felicity looks at him and shakes her head “Don't be, you didn’t know what you were doing.” She tries to reassure him. Oliver’s expression doesn’t change “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I’m not dangerous.” He stated firmly. Felicity was about to retort when someone knocked at the door “This isn’t over.” She tells him as she opens the door “Hi, Mr. Diggle.” She greets. Digg small smiles at her, holding out the trays “Good morning, Nurse Felicity. Here’s your breakfast.” He greets. Felicity smiles “Thank you, Mr. Diggle, but please it's Felicity.” She insists. Digg nods “Then it’s Diggle or Digg.” He says as Felicity took the trays. “I’ll see you later, miss Felicity.” He says as he walks away. “Same to you, Digg.” She calls out before shutting the door.

After they ate, Felicity stared at Oliver “Why do you think you're dangerous?” She questions. Oliver stares at her “Look at your wrists! They’re turning purple, if that’s not a sign, what is?” He exclaims hotly. Felicity sighed “Oliver, that’s your flight or fight reflex.” She says knowingly. Oliver scoffs “I'm surprised you're not ignoring it like everyone else.” he grumbles. Felicity looks at him “Why would I? You need help, not someone to look away.” She declares knowingly. Oliver rolls his eyes “Before this happened, I overheard my parents talking about taking me to see a hypnotist.” He admits bitterly. Felicity gasps appalled “Your over 21. They can’t do that without your permission.” She protests knowingly. Oliver scoffs “You think that will stop them? They can easily declare me mentally incompetent and force me to go.” He declares knowingly. 

Felicity gritted her teeth. The information is pissing her off. Rich people think they can gloss over problems with money all the time but that doesn't mean the problems go away “Miss Felicity, are you ok?” He asks. Felicity tightly smiles “I’m fine. I will help you.” She says calmly. Oliver looks at her in awe “How and why?” Felicity smiles “By helping you get used to loud noises and I’m a nurse and I vowed to never leave someone in pain.” She says truthfully. Oliver nodded “Thank you.” He thanked her. Felicity smiles at him “No problem, now get some sleep.” She says calmly as he closes his eyes.

In the late afternoon, Oliver stares at Felicity “Do you have a beau?” He asks outright. Felicity was shocked “That's a rude thing to ask but no I don't.” She answers. Oliver looks at her confused “Why?” He wonders. Felicity shrugs “I’m focused on my career but I also think it's because men don’t want a woman smarter than them.” She answers. Oliver shakes his head “Those men are idiots. Any of them would be lucky to have you.” He says sincerely, leaning down to kiss her hand. Felicity blushes “Thank you.” she says shyly.

Over the next few days a routine set in, Felicity would wake up, check Oliver’s temperature, Digg would drop off their meal depending on the time of day, they’d eat. Oliver slept most of the time and when he didn’t, they'd talk about anything and try to get him acclimated with loud sounds.

Felicity smelled something foul as she opened her eyes, She smelled her clothes and gags. Her clothes stink and she doesn't feel clean any more. Oliver probably doesn’t feel that way either. So today is laundry and bath day. She checked Oliver’s temperature which was 101 but it was better than the last few days. After Oliver wakes up and they eat, Felicity collects the trays and slides them under the door. She turns back toward Oliver “You need to get up and give me your clothes.” She demands. Oliver looks at her alarmed “Why?” He asks. Felicity exhales “So I can wash them.” She tells him. “Oh, ok.” He agrees. Felicity smiles as she helps him to his feet and turns away as he strips his clothes “Here are my clothes.” He says as he walked around and handed them to her. Felicity nods and walks into the bathroom “Well, there’s no washing board but I’ll make do.” She mutters before she goes to work.

She fills up the bathtub, then puts in soap then puts the clothes in, after letting them soak for 15 minutes then she wrung them out then repeated the process “Trying to wash clothes is harder without the proper equipment.” She mutters as she wipes her forehead. After wringing them out several more times she goes and opens the door “I’m coming out to put these on the other chair.” She calls out. “Ok!” Oliver says. She walks into the room and goes straight for the other chair a few feet from the chair she sleeps in.

As she put the wet clothes on the chair, Felicity heard Oliver make his way into the bathroom. She followed him. Oliver was buck naked, which caused her to blush but that wasn’t what surprised her at all. It was on his back more than anything.

Felicity froze at what she saw. Oliver’s back’s covered in burns, ranging from second to third degree, she was shocked “It's shocking, isn't it?” Oliver murmurs, his voice emotionless. It was a good thing they had supplies to treat them, Felicity snaps out of her trance and clears her throat “A little but I’ve seen worse overseas.” She answers roughly, trying to be strong. She's never seen burns like that Oliver avoids her eyes as he gathers the soap and washcloth “I can bathe myself.” He declares shortly as he walks over and closes the door. Felicity stops the door with her foot, ignoring the pain of her burn “No way in hell, you can barely stand up let alone bathe yourself, now.” She orders sternly. They stare at each other, unwavering in their stance until Oliver sighs “Fine.” He concedes as he walks over to the tub and slowly gets in.

After wetting and lathering the washcloth with soap, Felicity scrubs Oliver’s skin. After washing his arms, she delicately washes his back the best she can, but she notices his muscles tense as she brushes over the burns “All right, stand up.” She orders. He stands up, Felicity moves down, scrubbing his legs front and back “All right, now you sit. I will check on your clothes.” she tells him, setting the washcloth down and leaving the room. She checked the clothes, they were almost dry. 

She turns around to see Oliver in only a towel wrapped around his waist, she flinches in surprise “Oliver, you scared me!” Felicity exclaims, her heart racing. Oliver chuckles “Sorry, but I came out here to see what was taking so long.” He teases with a smile. Felicity glances at his torso, he is very fit, more so than any other soldier she's treated “Um if you've finished in t-the b-bathroom, I'm going to to take my bath.” She stutters out, rushing to the bathroom and closing the door. 

After taking a bath, drying herself and changing into scrubs, Felicity washes her nurse's uniform and after draining the tub, leaves the uniform to dry. Oliver already put the clothes back on and in bed, asleepOliver and Felicity avoided talking about the encounter after that. 

After eating a late lunch and dinner, they were ready to sleep but Oliver couldn’t sleep until he asked Felicity something. Oliver sighs “Felicity, can you hold my hand while I fall asleep?” He asks tentatively. Felicity looks at him confused “I thought you didn’t want me to hold your hand.” She recalls. Oliver nods “But I want you to please?” Oliver informs with a pleading look. Felicity nods and clasps their hands together “Sure.” She agrees as she leans over and closes her eyes.

Several days pass, Oliver feels more like himself so Felicity decides that he needs to get back on his feet. 

Oliver leaned on Felicity's shoulder “You will walk to me.” She says before she walks over towards the window. Oliver takes a step and hisses “Ow.” he says. Felicity smiles “Come on, you can do it.” She encourages him. He takes another before his legs wobble and he falls to his knees, Felicity rushes to him “Are you ok?” She inquires. Oliver nods “My feet hurt and my legs feel like jello.” He admits, gritting his teeth. Felicity grins “That’s blood rushing back into your feet after being in bed so long.” She told him as she helped him to his feet. Oliver looks at her determined “Let's go again.” He says. He walks a few steps, hissing as he does before his legs give out once more “Ok. How about once more before we quit?” Felicity wonders. Oliver nods as she helps him up again. Felicity returns to her spot once more, Oliver takes 5 steps before his legs give out. Felicity rushes over, helps him up and over to the bed “There you go.” She declares as he tucks himself back in. Oliver kisses Felicity’s hand “Thank you. What’s your favorite flower?” He wonders. Felicity smiles “Daisies. I love daisies.” She revealed. Oliver nodded “I’ll remember that.” He declares certainly.

_ Star City June 1918... _

A week later, Oliver and Felicity are antsy as they wait for Dr. Raymond and Oliver’s parents. Oliver looks at Felicity “I need to do this before we go back to our normal lives.” He declares before he leaned down and kissed Felicity. It was soft, sweet and desperate but as quick as it happened, it ended when Oliver pulled away, Felicity opened her mouth to say something but “Mr. Queen, Nurse Smoak? We’re ready.” Dr. Raymond says from outside the door. Felicity looks at Oliver “Goodbye.” She whispers. 

Once the door opens and they step out, Oliver is whisked away by his parents, she can see him glance back at her before he disappears from view. Ronnie put his hand on her shoulder “Are you all right?” He asks. Felicity turns to her friend and smiles weakly “Yeah, I am.” She answers him. Despite what she told Ronnie, she feels as though half her heart left with Oliver.

Weeks pass by, Felicity’s routine returns to normal, or as normal as it could be as everyone knows she helped Oliver Queen through the Spanish flu. She ignores those people who didn't care for her before cause she’s just plain Felicity Smoak and she’s a nurse. She'd help anyone who’s sick or hurt.

On a Saturday Morning, Felicity hears a knock on her door “I'm coming, wait a second!” She calls out as she rushes over to the door. She opens it and sees a bouquet of Daisies “Oliver?” She inquires unsurely. Oliver moves the bouquet away from his face and smiles “Hey.” He greets her happily. Felicity looks at him, confused “Oliver, what are you doing here?” She wonders curiously. Oliver chuckles nervously as he rubs his hand on the back of his neck “Well since I’m cured, I want to take you out on a date.” He asks sheepishly. Felicity looks at him, uncertain “Are you sure?” She questions. Oliver nods “I’m more certain about this than anything.” He declares before he leans in and kisses her. The kiss is soft and sweet but short as Oliver pulls away “I’ve waited to kiss you since the first few days of the quarantine.” He admits knowingly. Felicity nods, still dazed by the kiss “So have I.” She told him, giddily. Oliver chuckles “Felicity, will you go on a date with me?” He asks hopefully. Felicity nods “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you, Oliver.”

~**Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
